Closed System
by Phr33k
Summary: In his youth, Uzumaki Naruto discovers a secondary source of potent chakra within himself. What is it? Where does it come from? And what is it that he loses every time he uses it? Well, it doesn't really matter. With or without that potent chakra, Uzumaki Naruto will show the world who's boss, and become the next Hokage without fail! Believe it! Naruto x FemKyuubi.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Although I wish I did**

**AN: Here's to my 2nd Fanfic ever! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! Well, not like you care. This idea came to me while I was studying for exams. I wanted to procrastinate for a bit and here it is. Unlike the 1st Fanfic I made, The Kyuubi's Vessal, I'm pretty sure this one will be completed. *Bows* I apologize, but when I was writing my 1st Fic, the chapter where Kurama's name and sex was confirmed came out. I expected the Kyuubi to be male, even before then, and I knew the name I came up with would probably be wrong. I knew that, but for some completely illogical reason it still upset me to the point where I couldn't write the story anymore. When I finally got over it, I had completely forgotten where I wanted to go with my story and I lost all my motivation. In a sense, I suppose you could call this story a replacement for The Kyuubi's Vessal. The plot is going to be completely different, (because I literally forgot everything I wanted to write) but still, I hope you guys enjoy this new fic. Expect updates to be erratic, especially since I'm going to be enlisted into the Army in May, but expect this story to be completed.**

* * *

"That's right! That wellspring of power that you feel deep within yourself! Slowly… coax it out… And there!"

Haruno Sakura scrunched her eyes, fixated on the power she had slowly begun to sense over the past few lessons in academy. Squatting on the ground with a look of intense concentration, she slowly begun to access the energy used by all shinobi. Iruka-sensei watched on as he spurred her on with words of encouragement.

Chakra is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy found in all living beings - or so they were taught in the academy. All shinobi utilized this energy to utilize techniques not unlike miracles. Standing on water, summoning giant talking creatures, and even creating clones of oneself are all possible using this sacred energy. Although amazing, it takes decades of years of focus and training to use adequately. Sakura, was struggling through what all academy students eventually have to do- sensing and bringing out her chakra.

The academy was currently teaching their students to access their chakra. The speed with which the students managed to do so varied greatly, although all students usually managed to sense and use chakra within a month. It had been a week, and about half the class had managed to access it. The class was now split into two, those trying to use their chakra, and those who were sitting around bored with nothing to do. Uchiha Sasuke was currently sulking in a corner, wondering why he was wasting his time waiting for the untalented masses to catch up. Nara Shikamaru was sleeping, thankful that he could sleep in class without being bothered for once. Aburame Shino had been dragged off by Inuzuka Kiba to do God-knows-what, and Hyuuga Hinata was poking her fingers together and trying her very best not to stare at Naruto with a bright red face and failing. The object of her affections, Uzumaki Naruto watched on as the love of his six-year-old life struggled to do what he had managed to accomplish just an hour ago.

"Go Sakura-chan! You can do it! I believe in you dattebayo!" Naruto loudly cheered, much to the irritation of the class and his teacher.

"Shut up stupid Naruto! I almost had it you jerk! Now I'm gonna have to restart this exercise from scratch!" Naruto grimaced, just as Sakura punched him, sending him flying into the nearby wall. Iruka-sensei just sighed

"Naruto, if you promise to keep quiet while the other students try to access their chakra I promise to buy you some ramen later."

"Really!? It's a promise dattebayo!"

Iruka sighed once again, mentally saying goodbye to the precious money he had painstakingly saved up over the past few months. It had been a nice dream, of a week's holiday in some onsen, or perhaps a new television set to watch a couple of the movies he wanted to watch, completely shattered by Naruto's ever loving antics and stomach.

'Still…' Iruka thought, as he watched his cute student close his eyes and completely ignore the irritated glances of the class he disturbed, 'maybe it isn't that bad'. After all, Naruto had finally managed to get a grasp on his chakra, and get a step closer to his dream of being Hokage. That was worthy of some celebratory ramen.

Meanwhile, Naruto had been thinking of his recent exposure to chakra. It had taken him a week's worth of futile effort and sweat, before he finally got it. Closing his eyes, he remembered how he first managed to sense his chakra.

* * *

_ Naruto had put himself into a trance, floating aimlessly in a dark and empty place. Deeper… He must venture deeper, as he had not yet found his core, the source of his chakra. Iruka-sensei had told him to find it, and that once he did, he would instinctively know the feel of his own chakra, and be able to use more and more of it easier and easier each time. He couldn't wait! Soon, he would be as awesome as the nice Jiji who came to visit him every now and then. Soon, he would be kicking ass and taking names, and everybody would acknowledge him!_

_ But not yet… Deeper... Deeper still…_

_ Naruto had never managed to venture this far before. He still couldn't feel anything different though. Damn it! How much further? Naruto was bad at things like this. Already, he could feel an itch on his physical hands that he wanted to scratch, and his boundless energy was screaming at him to stand up and run around and to do something. Anything! But still Naruto somehow managed to endure. Today, he would finally manage to get chakra and take another step towards his destiny to be Hokage._

_ Deeper…_

_ A bead of sweat rolled down Naruto's face. He didn't notice it. He was too far gone to notice it. Iruka looked over at Naruto, beginning to sense some chakra stirring within him. _

"_Class! Look at Naruto, if you still haven't managed to use your chakra! I think he's about to get it!" A few students looked on, interested. More simply sneered and looked away. The Uchiha prodigy merely 'tsked' and grumbled something about moving on already and to stop waiting for useless students._

_ Deeper…_

_ Naruto was finally beginning to sense something. A calm, smoothing power that was him. A trickle of something that was always there. A power that would allow him to touch the sky. Ah… So this is chakra… Indeed, with this energy, the miracles known as Jutsu could be accomplished. But it still wasn't enough. Uzumaki Naruto still had not reached his core._

_ Deeper…_

_ Finally, after travelling in inky blackness for what seemed to be an eternity, Naruto had found something that seemed to be his Chakra core. It seemed to be a faint bluish light that grew brighter and more intense the closer he got to it. With a smile of success and satisfaction, Uzumaki Naruto allowed the light to envelop him._

_ Iruka cheered._

"_You did it Naruto!" Naruto was giving off a strong blue ethereal energy. Iruka almost couldn't believe it. Based on the chakra he was producing now, Naruto currently had the chakra reserves of an average chunin. Not bad for a six year old. As expected of the last of the Uzumaki clan, famed for their seals and strong vitality._

_ Deeper…_

_ What was this? Iruka said that there was only one core of chakra in each person! Yet, Naruto had found a second fountain of power within himself. This chakra source manifested itself as a bright yellow light and Naruto was wondering what the heck it could mean._

'_Maybe…' Naruto thought to himself… ' I'm just that awesome!? Yeah! Take that old man! I Take that bastard Sasuke! I have so much awesome that I need twice the amount of cores to contain it dattebayo!'_

_ Still… Something about this chakra source felt different. Touching it, Uzumaki Naruto instantly understood. Elation. Ecstasy. Unlimited power. This was what Naruto now held in his hands. This was something completely different from the chakra he was previously enveloped in. Could this even be called chakra at all? What was this?_

_ With this power, Naruto could be anything. Why shoot for the sky, when you could reach out and grasp the moon? The sun itself would be at Naruto's beck and call. He could be stronger then the raging waves, more firm than the mountains, and his villagers would not only acknowledge him, but bow before him as if he were a god._

_ Intoxicated, Naruto decided to test this new potent chakra. Iruka had told him that the most basic usage of chakra was to use it to enhance his senses. Taking a tiny, tiny mote of the yellow chakra, Naruto spread it throughout his body, aiming it at his skin, eyes, ears, nose, and tongue._

_ Iruka was just about to clap Naruto on his back, congratulate him, and get back to the other students who were still unable to unlock their chakra when he felt Naruto's chakra suddenly spike. It lasted only for a brief instant, but Iruka's eyes widened with shock. Not a single one of the unskilled Academy Students had sensed it, but to a chunin like himself, it was obvious. Naruto's chakra had momentarily greatly eclipsed that of even the Hokage. _

_ 'Could this be… The Kyuubi?' This may be cause for a disaster. If the Yondaime's seal on the Kyuubi was weakening… Still, this may not be cause for worry yet. It was a short incident. For now, Iruka would simply keep an eye on Naruto. If an incident such as this were to happen again, he would report it to the Hokage, and see if he could get Naruto's seal tightened._

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and twitched in his chair anxious for the day to get a move on already and for lessons to end. He could hardly wait to taste the food of the gods, the sweet promise of delicious noodles floating in miso soup, of succulent meat and sweet corn. Ramen! With his enhanced senses it would definitely be a treat to remember!

The chakra he had used was definitely amazing. Naruto stared at the room with his new eyes. Beautiful. It had been an hour since he had gained access to this new sight and he was still in doubt. Was the world he lived in really that beautiful? Swirling motes of dust reflected dazzling colours across the classroom, colours that he had never seen before and hadn't even known existed. A whole new spectrum of light was available to him now. Blinking, he was able to make out every single tiny word written in Yamanaka Ino's notebook across the room.

Breathing in, he also smelt many things that he had never before smelt. He could now smell everybody's unique odour that had been imperceptible to him before. Sakura smelt of something similar to cherries and lime. It was perfect. Such a nice scent… As to be expected of the girl of his dreams! He could also smell some oden from the store he was never allowed to eat at across the street, as well as the flowers in the garden outside. They smelt nice, in his opinion. He could also smell a fart, which he swore was coming from Iruka's direction. Eww.

With this much enhancement to his senses, Naruto was sure that Ramen would be at least a thousand times more epic than before. That chakra was definitely good. But Naruto was determined not to use it again. When he used the chakra, he had reaped amazing benefits. And yet, he could also remember a strange feeling of loss that came with the chakra.

Even now, Naruto was plagued with a feeling of emptiness. Or rather, he felt like he had lost something important by using the chakra. And that feeling scared him. Nothing comes without a price. Using normal chakra uses up your energy. If you use too much of it, you could even die. Even the most experienced of ninja was not immune to this rule. Naruto had heard that some Kage somewhere had died of it. This was the cost of using chakra.

However, this chakra had only revitalized him. Furthermore, the changes to his senses seemed to be permanent. That scared him. Naruto knew, with every fibre of his being that this change must have come with a high cost. Some instinct from within him screamed at him to stop using the chakra. If he used it, he would never be the same again. If he used it, there would be irrevocable change. If he used it, something bad would happen. With it, Naruto could be anything he wanted, could do anything he wanted. But it was too dangerous.

"Yes! Good job Sakura!" Iruka smiled, looking at Sakura. Startled out of his thoughts, Naruto looked over at Sakura, who had managed to bring up a blue, hazy light around herself. Grinning, Sakura smiled at Iruka, and managed a quick glance at Sasuke who was still sulking before she finally proceeded to faint. Iruka caught her, and slowly set her down onto a nearby chair.

"YES! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT DATTEBAYO!" Iruka, and half the class turned around to glare at Naruto.

"Naruto! I thought I told you not to make any noise while the rest of the class concentrates on their chakra using exercises!"

"Oops! Sorry Iruka-sensei! I won't do it again!"

Naruto smiled. This atmosphere was just fine. He was content. For now, Naruto would leave that strange chakra the hell alone. He was the best ninja ever, destined to be the next Hokage! He would stake his life on that dream, and heartily pursue it with all his might, and he would do it without the use of that weird chakra. A wide foxy grin spread across his face. Believe it!

Iruka, sensing a chance to save his wallet continued on without a shred of remorse.

"Since you broke your part of the promise, you won't be receiving any ramen from me today."

"…"

"…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!

Naruto's cry of despair could be heard all over Konoha.

* * *

**AN: Incidentally, can anyone guess how the title is derived? I expect no one to get it honestly, as I derived the title in a really REALLY convoluted way. Seriously. If anyone can guess it, they get a cookie.**


	2. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Who the hell do you think I am? Kishimoto?**

**AN: And here's the 2nd installment of Closed System! No one has managed to correctly guess how I came up with that title by the way. A lot of guesses seemed to revolve around the secondary Chakra system that Naruto has. If only it were that simple. Don't expect any more updates this quickly for a while because I should stop procrastinating and get the hell back to studying for Exams. Well, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

An increased rate of blinking. A slight quickening of the heart. The salty scent of sweat that permeates the air. All of these are the signs that Uzumaki Naruto had quickly learned to attribute to lying over the years. After his senses were honed that day six years ago with that chakra, these signs were ridiculously easy to detect.

Most properly trained ninja are good liars. All of them can suppress the signs of lying to a ridiculous extent. Some can even eliminate these signs completely. Even then, Naruto could pick up these signs on the ninja who was currently talking to him. There could be no doubt. Mizuki-sensei… was definitely lying.

"All you have to do is to steal the scroll in Hokage-sama's room. If you can do that, and learn some of the jutsu in it, Iruka-sensei will definitely let you pass!"

Mizuki had come to talk to Naruto after he had failed the exam for a third time. Naruto had been grumbling about it the whole time to Mizuki, who had patiently listened. Who cared about the stupid Bunshin? When he became Hokage, such a weak and useless jutsu would be of no use to him at all! Stupid Iruka! He KNEW that the Bunshin was the only jutsu that Naruto sucked at. So why had he been failed? It just wasn't fair!

Then, Mizuki had come up with that ridiculous proposition. Something about stealing a scroll in the Hokage's room and learning a jutsu in it for extra credit.

Why would Mizuki-sensei lie to him? It didn't make any sense. He was usually nice to him, so why would he lie about something like this? The whole situation was fishy. A trap was being set, and Uzumaki Naruto had no idea of what it could be. But even so… Even if this was the most deadly trap in the world, Uzumaki Naruto had to take it and face it head on! Even if it would lead to his downfall, even if it was a deadly trap that could crush his spirit, or break his bones, he had to do it. Naruto had to take any chance he had to become Hokage. It was the only thing he had going for him. It was the only way to ensure that the people around him would stop ignoring him, or looking at him with the cold eyes that had haunted him every day of his life.

Ever since his arrival at the Academy, not a single thing about his situation had been changed. No matter how much Naruto had pushed himself, the Bunshin no jutsu was still out of his grasp. At this rate, Naruto would never graduate the Academy, and he would never become Hokage. He would never earn the respect he yearned for. This was the one thing that Uzumaki Naruto refused to accept from the bottom of his heart. If there was any other way to graduate from the Academy, he had to take it. This may be the only chance he had! Even if Mizuki was lying to him, if he managed to master some hard and super powerful jutsu, Iruka sensei would have no choice but to pass him!

It was his dream to become Hokage, and what Hokage would allow himself to fail the exams three times in a row? Bring it on! All he had to do was steal the scroll, learn a jutsu not the stupid Bunshin, and then graduate. Simple! And he would do it while smashing through Mizuki-sensei's trap head on! That would show stupid Iruka that Naruto deserved to graduate!

"All I need to do is take the scroll and learn a jutsu right? Bring it on! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the man who will become Hokage, and this is too easy for me! Just sit back and watch Mizuki-sensei! You can count on me!"

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed, but that said nothing about his determination. And Uzumaki Naruto would definitely succeed and become Hokage. This fact could not be questioned. Believe it!

This was going to be easy. Already the damned demon brat had fallen to his lies, hook, line and sinker. Mizuki grinned.

"Excellent Naruto! I know you can do this! Just meet me at the clearing in the woods I showed you once you have stolen it! Then I'll help you master a jutsu, and we can go show it to Iruka-sensei together! What do you say?"

"I'll do it dattebayo!" Naruto roared, his eyes blazing with determination.

* * *

Naruto had done it! Exhausted, Naruto allowed himself a brief moment of respite, grinning as he leaned against a tree trunk near him. Above him, countless stars twinkled in the night sky. The sound of the crickets merrymaking filled the air, as if celebrating Naruto's small victory with him. Tonight was a good night, Naruto decided. Now all he had to do was to show the new amazing jutsu he had just mastered to Iruka, and Iruka would have no choice but to pass him! He couldn't wait to see the look on Iruka's face! Naruto could already imagine Iruka's reaction to his newest jutsu…

"I always knew you could do it Naruto-sama!" Iruka gasped with a look of awe, as he bowed down to his Holiness, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hehe. I told you I could do it Iruka! Just this much is no problem for me!"

"I should never have doubted you! I always knew that you were a prodigy among ninja, and that I should never have selfishly held you back just because you are too awesome to use the Bunshin no Jutsu!" Iruka gushed on.

"I see that you finally understand Iruka-sensei! The Bunshin no Jutsu is beneath me, and I shouldn't waste any more time in the Academy because of that stupid skill!"

"Yes Naruto-sama! The Hokage himself doesn't stand a chance against your brilliance! I shall loyally follow you forever Naruto-sama! If you become Hokage- no- when you become Hokage, I shall proudly scream to the world that I, Iruka, was your teacher at Academy!"

"YES!"

Lost in his delusions, Naruto almost failed to notice the sound of Iruka making his way towards him. However, the frantic Iruka who was desperately searching for Naruto was as loud as a trumpeting elephant to his sensitive ears. Hearing the rapidly approaching footsteps, Naruto turned towards the direction of Iruka, excited to show off his newly acquired skill.

"Iruka-sensei! Here! Here!"

"Naruto! I finally found you! What are you doing you idiot!?"

"Hehe… You found me sensei… I've only learnt one skill so far."

Iruka narrowed his eyes. Looking over his student quickly, he realised that Naruto wasn't in good shape. He had various bruises and cuts all over his body, and Naruto seemed exhausted, as if he had just ran through a marathon. This was perhaps not far from the truth, considering that Naruto had to run around the village whilst simultaneously avoiding the elite ninja of Konoha. Really, it was quite impressive.

"Hey, you're all beaten up, what were you doing?"

"Nevermind that! I'm going to try to show you an incredible skill! If I do it, let me graduate!

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Iruka couldn't help but let a sense of pride wash over him. So Naruto was practising here? He only had been with the scroll for a short hour so far, and already he had practised to the extent that he damaged his body. The sheer amount of effort he must have thrown himself into practising must have been enormous. But still… If there was even a slight chance that Naruto might have stolen the scroll under the influence of the Kyuubi… Iruka thought back to that day so long ago when he felt that monstrous spike of chakra coming from Naruto.

"Naruto, where did you get that scroll?"

"Oh this?" Naruto shrugged as he looked at the scroll. "Mizuki-sensei told me about it, and about this place too! He told me that if I showed you this skill I would definitely graduate!"

Mizuki? Not the Kyuubi? But why? Mizuki had been a loyal shinobi of Konoha for years! He had been Iruka's teaching partner for the last 3 years, and he was… his friend. Iruka was chilled to the bone. Since when had Mizuki turned and become a traitor? How dare he betray everyone's faith and trust in him? He would pay!

The sound of whistling air, and the miniature feeling of something brushing apart the air currents hit Naruto. Countless kunai were hurled at him from behind at terrifying speeds. Although Naruto sensed it before Iruka, he was too slow to react. He could only wait, terrified of the feeling of death that was rapidly rushing towards his back.

Seriously? Mizuki actually wanted to kill him? Why? Although Naruto was expecting something bad to happen, he hadn't expected this! Mizuki was acting kinda fishy, but Naruto couldn't think of anything he did to him that could warrant his death! The majority of the village hated him, but they had never tried to kill him before! Mizuki wasn't a particularly bad teacher either. So why was this happening? No! Naruto refused to die! He still hadn't become Hokage. He couldn't die! Not like this.

In a second or so, the rain of kunai would hit Naruto. Naruto's mind raced ahead at a thousand miles per hour, thinking of only one question. What could he do to survive? Boosting his abilities with his normal chakra would not be enough. Even if he could significantly increase his speed and reflexes, it wouldn't be enough to evade the deadly rain just behind him.

But that wasn't all he had. A terrifying source of power existed within him, one that he had sworn never to use again. With that power, he could definitely increase his speed to the point where even evading this hail of kunai would be easy. He was sure that with the chakra, he would be able to augment his body to the point where this deadly sharp shower wouldn't even scratch him. With that powerful, awe-inspiring chakra, it was definitely possible. But was he prepared to do it?

Any change he used on himself was permanent. The chakra would warp and twist Naruto's body in unknown ways. Was Naruto prepared to forever alter the state of his body for the sake of dodging this? 'If I don't use it now, everything will end for me anyways! I will never be Hokage!'

But what about that sickening feeling of loss that came with it? The sense of desolation, of loneliness, as if something extremely important had left him forever? Naruto never wanted to feel that way again. He had felt so cold, and so alone in the world… Why? Why had he felt that way? No! There was no time to think about this any longer! To live Naruto had to…

"Naruto!"

The choice taken out of his hands, Naruto felt Iruka push him out of the way with frightening speed. Flung away from the kunai, Naruto was safe. He had managed to escape death even without the use of that chakra! Thank goodness! He was safe… But Iruka!

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto turned towards Iruka who had sacrificed his body to save Naruto. Kunai littered his prone form. Iruka had just barely managed to use his arms to cover his vital spots. But he was in bad shape, Naruto would have to find help, and fast. Naruto's eyes leapt to the shadows, following the flight path of the kunai, where Mizuki stood in the shadows. Iruka was staring at the same spot.

"I see… So that's what's going on…" Iruka muttered

"Naruto, give me the scroll!"

"NO! Naruto, don't give him the scroll even if you die! That is a dangerous scroll with forbidden ninjutsu written within it! Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!"

So, that was why Mizuki had lied to him! Naruto grinned. Mizuki was simply after the scroll all along, and Naruto was simply meant to be a convenient scapegoat. After all, it wasn't as if he had done anything particularly bad. He had simply been the only one to fail graduation, and Mizuki had used him. That was it! It was no matter to him at all! All he needed to do was to kick Mizuki's ass, and show Iruka-sensei that he was worthy of being a genin. Flaring his chakra, Naruto took a step forward, eager to show off his skills.

"Naruto, just give me the scroll. There's no point to you having it… I'll tell you the truth." Iruka paled. Could Mizuki be planning on telling Naruto about the Kyuubi within him? No! He couldn't allow that to happen! Uzumaki Naruto was his precious student, and he wouldn't allow Mizuki to break him and his dreams by telling him.

"NO! DON'T!" Iruka screamed. But he was helpless to resist

The truth? What could he mean? Despite himself, Naruto leaned forward, his attention captured by Mizuki. Did he do something after all? Maybe it was about that time he dyed all the teacher's clothes orange. Did Mizuki still hold a grudge over that?

"12 years ago… you know about the demon fox being sealed right? Since that incident… a new rule was created for the village."

"… A rule?" So maybe he was about to start complaining about why dyeing the teachers clothing were against the rules? Wasn't that obvious?

"But Naruto, this rule was never meant to be told to you."

"Not to me? What is this rule? Why?" For some reason, Naruto felt scared. This seemed big. What was this rule? What did it have to do with him? This definitely wasn't about one of his pranks. A large part of Naruto wanted to stop listening here, for him to pretend that Mizuki hadn't said anything. But a larger part of himself had to know. Why did everyone hate him? Why was he unloved?

"The rule is that no one is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox!"

"Huh?" Time froze for Naruto. A slow bead of sweat travelled down the back of his neck. Like his feelings, it felt ice cold. He was the demon fox? What did he mean?

"What do you mean!?"

"STOP IT!" This was too much, Iruka struggled to get to his feet. He had to stop Mizuki before it was too late! He couldn't fail! His heart sank as Mizuki mercilessly pressed onwards, shouting out to the dazed and confused Naruto.

"It means that you… are the nine tailed demon fox who destroyed the village and killed Iruka's parents! You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and…"

"STOP IT!"

"You have been lied to by everyone! Everyone hates you! Even Iruka!"

The Kyuubi? Naruto was the Kyuubi? But that didn't make any sense. If he was the Kyuubi, he couldn't become Hokage. No one would ever accept him. Wait. He had killed Iruka's parents? What? Iruka… hated him? That was the final nail in the coffin. Slowly, tears trickled from Naruto's eyes as Mizuki took out a giant shuriken and flung it towards Naruto. Stricken, Naruto didn't even bother moving. Was this it? It was always impossible for him to become Hokage after all. Had he wasted his entire life away for an impossible dream? Was he really the Kyuubi? Did he deserve to die?

Vaguely, lost in his thoughts, Naruto noted the feeling of being pushed down the second time that night. Huh? What just happened? Looking up, he saw the face of Iruka- the man whose parents he had killed. Iruka, who was coughing out blood, blood that Naruto may as well have shed himself, blood that was caused by the giant shuriken protruding from Iruka's back. Naruto paled.

"Iruka?" Iruka looked at Naruto, and smiled, relieved that he was ok. Naruto looked at that smile, and felt a small part of him die inside. Why? Why would Iruka do this for someone like him, who the whole village hated?

"Why?"

"My parents…" Naruto stiffened. Iruka was talking about the parents that he himself had killed. Why? Why was he doing this for a monster like him?

"After they died, I had no one to compliment or acknowledge me… I was so sad… I would always act like an idiot to get people's attention since I wasn't able to do well in things like school and get attention that way. It was better than being nothing, so I kept acting like an idiot." Rapt with attention, Naruto listened on as something that wasn't blood coursed from Iruka's eyes and fell onto Naruto.

"It was so painful… Naruto you must have been in a lot of pain too. I'm sorry Naruto. If I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this"

Iruka was sorry? About him? But if what Mizuki said was true, then it was all his fault that his parents had died! It was his fault that Iruka had to suffer like he did! So why?

Iruka looked at Naruto, and Naruto stared back into his eyes. There was no deceit here. None of the tell-tale signs of lying that had been so present with Mizuki had come up with Iruka. Naruto could only see sincerity. And that was too much for him to take. It was all his fault that Iruka was lying there, almost dead. The man had saved his life while he just stood there crying like an idiot! How could he face that guilt? How could he have done that to him? Turning, he ran off into the undergrowth.

Mizuki watched Naruto leave, a disgusted expression on his face. Turning to Iruka, Mizuki smirked. The demon scum had left. He was going to enjoy hunting him down.

"Those were the eyes of a demon. He intends on using that scroll to bring chaos to the village."

"Naruto… isn't like that!"

"Well… That doesn't really matter. I'll kill Naruto and get the scroll. I'll just take care of you later." In a blur of motion, Mizuki departed from the clearing, leaving behind a determined Iruka. Kill Naruto? No! He couldn't let that happen!

Slowly, ever so slowly, Iruka stood up. Each twitch of his muscles brought on a sharp, agonizing pain. But still, Iruka stood. By all accounts, he should have been unable to do so. With the amount of blood he had lost, and the sheer amount of pain Iruka was going through, he should have been rendered unconscious, or at least unable to move. Yet Iruka still stood. What was it that lent him the strength to go on with these grievous wounds? It was simple. As a teacher, he had to protect his precious students. That was all there is to it.

'Kill Naruto? Not if I can help it!'

* * *

Leaping through the leafy trees, Mizuki finally caught sight of the damned demon brat, who seemed intent on fleeing the area. Perfect! Mizuki quickly henged into Iruka and gave chase.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll! Mizuki is after it!" Stopping, Naruto turned around. Idiots were idiots after all. Naruto would just give him the scroll, and then Mizuki would slit his throat. It was the perfect plan. Naruto took off the scroll as Mizuki waited in anticipation and… tackled Mizuki straight to the ground. Disbelief coursed through Mizuki's mind. How? Naruto adored Iruka, and would never hurt him. So how had Naruto known he was Mizuki? His Henge was perfect, and he was sure that only ninja of Jonin calibre or higher would be able to see through it. Mizuki crashed, and lost control over his transformation.

"How? How did you know I wasn't Iruka!?" Mizuki yelled, having lost control of his temper. The Kyuubi brat would die! Of that he would make sure! Then 'Naruto' smirked, and transformed back into Iruka.

"I'm Iruka!"

What? Iruka had actually managed to stand up after all his injuries? Not bad… Perhaps this fight would prove to be interesting.

"… I see." And battle began.

* * *

Wide eyed, the real Uzumaki Naruto concealed his presence behind a tree, and watched as the two chunin level ninja fought it out. Uzumaki Naruto was no stranger to fights. He had sparred with various Academy students before, and had felt the murderous intent behind the eyes of others every day of his life in Konoha. But this was on a completely different level.

Naruto was not bad at fighting. His title 'Dead Last' came mostly from all written tests about theory, which he failed miserably. His taijutsu was not very polished, but decent. Although he lacked a specific effective fighting style, his unpredictable movements made up for it, and had even given him an edge over most of the other Academy students. His enhanced senses also guaranteed that he would never be caught by surprise, and also helped him distinguish from the real and from the Bunshin. While he had never really been the best taijutsu user, he had not been entirely incompetent either.

Yet, the skill with which Mizuki and Iruka fought was exceptional. Mizuki struck ruthlessly, and every strike was fast and efficient. Iruka fought with a long standing grace, and managed to cleanly dodge all of Mizuki's strikes. The killing intent that was being thrown about was able to paralyze even Naruto, who should have had more exposure to killing intent than any other kid his age.

Jumping back, Iruka fired a couple of kunai towards Mizuki, who deflected it with ease with a giant shuriken. Sparks glinted off where weapons met, and they shone brightly in the night. Naruto could not match this speed and efficiency. His enhanced senses allowed him to observe the fight, when most people would only have seen a blur. But his body, even enhanced with his chakra, would not have been able to keep up in this fight. So this was a battle between chunin. Indeed, they towered above him in skill. Jonin and Kage must be absolute monsters.

Despite the resilience Iruka was showing, it was obvious that he was losing ground. The fact that he was even standing was amazing to begin with. With every second that went on, he found himself more and more tired, and he felt his sight wavering.

The bright clashes and sounds of metal striking soon stopped, as Iruka finally hurtled himself backwards from the fight, unable to keep up any longer. His knees gave out and Iruka fell to his knees. Desperately, he tried to stand, and found that he couldn't. His body was already pushed beyond breaking point.

"Hmmmph. Is that all Iruka? Is that all your stupid determination comes down to?"

"I won't… allow a traitor like you to have the scroll!"

"You're an idiot, Iruka. Naruto and I are the same!" What? How?

"With the Scroll of Forbidden Seals, you can do whatever you want. There's no way the demon fox wouldn't use this power."

"…Yeah."

Behind the tree that hid him from view, Naruto flinched, desperately trying to forget what Iruka-sensei had said. But it was too late. Naruto had always known that Iruka must have been too good to be true, and that deep down Iruka had never acknowledged him.

* * *

_Ever since he could remember, Uzumaki Naruto could see cold eyes staring at him. Cold eyes that would follow him everywhere. They were present at the orphanage he lived in, they were present in every street, and they were present even in his dreams. These eyes were frightening, and whenever he was stared at for too long, he would always start shaking. A world filled with these eyes could never be good. Those eyes… they made him feel worthless, less than trash, and completely insignificant. For the longest time, Uzumaki Naruto despaired and avoided these eyes for all that he was worth. He almost drowned in them. What point was there to living when all there was to the world were these cold eyes? _

_ When Naruto first met his Jiji, he felt saved. He hadn't known that eyes like his- open and full with warmth could possibly exist, or be directed towards him. For the first time, Naruto learnt of eyes that weren't frozen. The reason why Naruto was so attached to him was because of these eyes. These eyes were the ones that saved him, that prevented him from giving up on the world._

_ As he spent more and more time with the Hokage, he noticed the eyes that the people of Konoha looked at the Hokage at. They were eyes that shone with admiration and respect. The Hokage was living in a world that was the complete opposite of his. While Naruto dreamt of a world without the freezing chill of hateful stares, the Hokage lived in a world with warm gazes of love and admiration. Ah… What would it be like to be the one those eyes are staring at? This was what started Naruto's lifelong dream of becoming Hokage._

_ Thus, Naruto had found a purpose in life, a direction to step forward to, where before he had none. It exhilarated him. He had to become Hokage as soon as possible to stop the cold eyes! He told his Jiji about his wish, who had smiled and supported him wholeheartedly. With the help and support of his Jiji, it would definitely be possible! Naruto would escape from his icy world and move into a kinder and more gentle one._

_ But the support of the Hokage wasn't enough. The Hokage was a busy man, who only grew more and more busy with each passing day. Despite Naruto's wishes, the Hokage's visits became less and less frequent, and Naruto lost his only refuge from the freezing glares that would stalk him everywhere he went. Even when his nice, kind hearted Jiji gave him a single apartment to live in, he still couldn't avoid these eyes. Whenever he went out, whether to buy food to eat, or to head over to the Academy, he still couldn't escape from the terrible gazes from the people around him. Once again, Uzumaki Naruto lost faith in the world._

_ A few weeks after he entered the Academy, nothing had changed. He no longer expected anything to change. He would be followed around by the piercing looks and hateful whispers forever. Nothing could save him. As class ended that day he sat, desolate, as he watched the other kids getting picked up by their loving parents. _

"_Hey! Naruto!"_

_Naruto watched on as a couple of parents started to point and glare at him, whilst simultaneously whispering harshly to their children. At first the children's gazes had been curious and friendly. After the first day of school that had changed. The children too began to look at him with those cold eyes, and Naruto had never felt more alone._

"_I'm talking to you! Hey! Don't just ignore me dammit!"_

"_Hmm?" Naruto looked up and saw Umino Iruka, his sensei talking to him. Naruto didn't really know much about him. His classes were boring, and Naruto tended to sleep during his lessons. Resigning himself, he stared up into his eyes, expecting to see a sea of ice and hurtful intent, like he saw in every other adult. Perhaps he would scold him for sleeping in class. Instead of what Naruto expected to see, he saw a warmth and friendliness he had never seen from anyone other than his Jiji._

_Iruka beamed at him. "Do you want to follow me out to eat some ramen? It must be pretty lonely for you to be sitting out here all by yourself. Don't worry if you don't have any money, it'll be Sensei's treat!"_

_ The sun setting behind Iruka's face, Naruto could only nod dumbly. As Iruka gave Naruto a small grin, Naruto felt as if he had been saved for a second time._

* * *

If even Iruka, whom Naruto owed so much to couldn't acknowledge him, then Naruto didn't know what he would do. Would he give up on the world again and live out the rest of his days with the cold eyes? Would he go insane? If Iruka couldn't believe in him then…

"The demon fox would do that… But Naruto is different! He's someone I've acknowledged as one of my excellent students!"

Naruto froze. Did Iruka really think so? Was Naruto really not the Kyuubi? Could he truly have been acknowledged as his own person?

"He may not be the hardest worker… and he's clumsy so nobody accepts him. He already knows what it's like to feel pain from the heart. He isn't the demon fox. He's his own person, a member of the Hidden Leaf Village! He's…"

Like cascading droplets from a waterfall, tears begun to fall freely from Naruto's face as if a dam had been broken. Relieved, he could only sob as snot ran down his nose. Iruka-sensei thought that he was his own person! He was acknowledged! He was accepted! There could be no feeling that could possibly be better than this. This was what Naruto had always wanted.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Mizuki stepped back. What was with this pressure that Iruka was emitting? Why could he be so confident about that demon brat? He was wrong!

" Ok, whatever… Iruka, I said I would take care of you later but I've changed my mind! Hurry up and die!" Mizuki yelled, and swung his arm back, preparing to throw his giant shuriken at Iruka.

'So… This is it huh…' Iruka was at peace. By now, he had probably bought enough time for Naruto to make it out of the forest with the scroll. Soon, loyal ninja of Konoha would know of what happened, and hunt down Mizuki. With his capabilities, Mizuki should not be able to evade the elite ANBU. Naruto would be safe…. He only wished that he could have seen Naruto become the fine shinobi he knew he would become. At peace, he closed his eyes… Only to rapidly reopen them as a furious Naruto charged at Mizuki from the side. With a giant 'oomph', Mizuki was sent flying off course, the shuriken he was planning to throw at Iruka thrown in a completely different direction.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? You should have run!"

Completely ignoring Iruka-sensei, Naruto stared down at his opponent. Mizuki, a chunin of Konoha, who was currently looking very pissed off. Naruto should have been terrified. In terms of speed, power, and fighting capabilities, he was an opponent who far outclassed Naruto, someone who had yet to graduate from the academy. This was an opponent who just a few hours ago would have completely obliterated Naruto in a fight. Yet, Naruto wasn't afraid.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei, or I'll kill you!"

"Don't make me laugh! Useless punks like you I can kill with one shot!" And it was true. As a chunin, he would have no problem killing a no-name Academy student who had yet to master the basic jutsu. Naruto should have lacked the skills to defeat him.

Naruto reviewed his options. Standard taijutsu was completely out of the question. He knew he stood no chance against a veteran chunin like that. Any of the basic ninjutsu Naruto learnt in class Mizuki had a thousand times more experience with. But what of that secondary chakra source within him? No! He refused to use that dangerous chakra of his, especially now that he knew about the Kyuubi. Logically speaking, the secondary chakra within him most probably came from the Kyuubi. It certainly had the potency required. And Naruto still had no idea about the hidden cost of using that chakra. So he couldn't use it. That left only one option, one path to victory.

"Try it trash! I'll return the pain to you a thousand times over!" Naruto had only just finished learning the skill he needed to turn the tides. He had never before tested it in battle. By all rights, Naruto should have been quaking in his boots. But Naruto was calm. Even if that was the case, all he needed to do was to win! That was the only path that would allow Naruto to save the man who had saved him, and the only path that would allow him to become Hokage. Naruto could not afford to do anything less. Iruka-sensei believed in him! Therefore… Uzumaki Naruto must win! It is a fight he cannot afford to lose!

"Just try it you damn fox!"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Iruka gasped as over a thousand Narutos filled the area. The Kage Bunshin was a B ranked ninjutsu that required a monstrous amount of chakra to use. For Naruto to learn it in an hour and for him to create so many of them…

'Naruto… you may become a Hokage that surpass all previous Hokage…'

"What? What is this?" Mizuki had never expected this. Kage Bunshin? Wasn't this the dead last of the Academy? How could someone like him have learnt the Kage Bunshin? It wasn't possible!

"What's wrong? Come at me! Weren't you going to kill me in one shot?" The Narutos grinned, exhilarated by his (their?) new jutsu. Mizuki could only quake as the multitude of Naruto advanced upon him.

"Well then, if you aren't going to do anything I'll just have to start this battle off!" As one, the clones all jumped on Mizuki, who left behind only a muffled scream.

"Yeah! Did you see that, Iruka-sensei? I kicked his ass!" Beneath Naruto's feet was the giant lump of bruised, unidentifiable flesh known as Mizuki. Leaning down, Naruto poked it with his finger, and it twitched, and released a soft moan.

"Hehe… maybe I went just a little bit too far."

Iruka looked over at the piece of bruised meat, and winced. Then, he smiled. Naruto had come a long way. The guts and determination as well as the new B rank jutsu Naruto had displayed was brilliant, something to be expected of a first rate ninja. Iruka was honestly impressed. If Naruto could do something like this then… well, there really was only one thing he could do.

"Naruto, come over here… There's something I want to give to you."

Making his way over with a bright smile, Naruto continued boasting about the way he had defeated Mizuki. Closing his eyes he continued to yammer away.

"Are you going to tell the Hokage to give up his hat already? Well, I guess I am pretty awe…"

Naruto was cut off by a quick chop to the head.

"Ow! What do you think you're doing Iruka?! I'm gonna be the next Hokage and…" and the sensation of a bandana wrapping itself around his head cut him off once again. Iruka looked down at Naruto and admired his handiwork. His Hitai-ate suit Naruto well. Proud, Iruka nodded once.

"Congratulations on graduating Naruto."

Naruto stood there, rendered speechless by Iruka for the second time in his life.

"Let's celebrate! I'll buy you a bowl of ramen and…" Iruka was cut off as Naruto slammed into him with a hug, and squeezed him with all his might.

* * *

**AN: And that's a wrap! Right now it seems as if this story is following canon pretty closely. Which it is. Don't worry though, soon this story will diverge from canon and things will start getting really interesting (specifically in the Land of Waves Arc). Read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Flames will be ignored. Have a nice day.**


End file.
